Love In Dueling
by Dee Bunny
Summary: When Jaden was younger, he met a girl he quickly became friends with over summer. It's been years but there's a shipment of new students coming in. Is she the one for him or will something come between them?
1. A Summer Memory and a Worried Friend

**Love in Dueling **

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

This story takes place after Jaden absorbs Yubel and everyone helps him get back to normal if not himself with a little more seriousness.

Summery: It's a new school year at Duel Academy and there's a lot going on for Jaden Yuki. Jaden still can't forget the summer friendship he had with an eight year old girl when he was ten. He still has the necklace she gave him the day she left near the end of summer to remember her. When he starts to act weird just before the new arrivals come, his friends start to get worried. That is until they find out that one of the new students happens to be the same friend Jaden had so long ago. Jaden's happy to have his friend back and he starts to spend a lot of time with her. But when his friends start to point out times of something more then friendship between them and a very evil force that's trying to tear them apart, Jaden has to figure out how he really feels about her before he loses her forever.

Chapter 1: A Summer Memory and a Worried Friend

It was the first day of a new school year at Duelist Academy and everyone is excited that new students were coming. A familiar brown haired, Slifer Red duelist is in his room getting ready for the welcoming ceremony and he looked over his shoulder for a second as if to see if anyone was looking his way. When he saw no one, he took a tiny white box from under his bed and opened it to reveal a heart shaped ruby pendant on a simple silver chain. He smiled as he put the necklace on around his neck and looked at the pendant again. It had the initials _D.M.H._ inscribed in it on the precious heart shaped stone. This was one of the things besides the memories that helped remind him of that one summer.

_Flashback:_

_Jaden was ten years old and it was a warm summer day outside. His parents were on a trip as usual and most of the friends he played Duel Monsters with were either at camp or on vacation with their parents. He was just staring out of his bedroom window with a glass of lemonade on his desk, when he saw a car he never saw before drive down the street and pull into the drive way of the home of Ms. Curtaincall, his piano teacher, down the street. He wondered what was going on so he slipped on his shoes, went out the front door and down the street to find out. When he got there he saw a little girl wearing a white sun dress with pink sneakers step out of the car along with two people who he assumed were her parents._

_"But Dad, why did we have to leave home? I don't know anybody here except Ms. Curtaincall and I get the feeling I won't find anybody who I have anything in common with. I'll be a total fish out of water." The girl said as she looked up at the blue eyes of her father._

_"It's okay, honey. Ms. Curtaincall knows a few of the kids in the neighborhood that she gives piano lessons to and I bet if you ask she might introduce you to some of the kids who like dueling." The man said as he patted her on the head. When Jaden heard this, it gave him an idea. This girl needed someone she could associate with and talk to and he needed someone to socialize with while everyone else was gone. He decided to wait for when they got into the house, and then he walked up and rang the doorbell. A woman in her late twenties with long blonde hair in a braid opened the door and smiled at the boy she knew well._

_"Hello, Jaden. You couldn't have come at a more appropriate time. Please, come in. I want you to meet someone." Ms. Curtaincall said as she motioned him into the house. He stepped inside and followed her into her living room. He saw the girl sitting there reading a book she brought with a deck of Duel Monsters cards sitting next to her. She looked up and saw Ms. Curtaincall standing there with Jaden and she closed her book. She saw Ms. Curtaincall motion for her to come closer and she walked up to them taking her deck with her. She stood in front of Jaden and looked up at him. "Deanne, I would like you to meet Jaden Yuki. He's a very nice boy and I think you'll be very happy to know that he likes to play Duel Monsters himself." Deanne perked up and smiled at Jaden who smiled back. They could see Ms. Curtaincall smile too as she said, "I think you two will get along just fine." She was right. Deanne and Jaden became great friends over that summer. They always hung out, played games together, and when it was either too hot or raining outside, they would just invite each other over to play Duel Monsters. When it was time for Deanne to leave, it was heartbreaking for not only Jaden and Deanne, but also for Deanne's parents and Ms. Curtaincall who saw how happy they were with each other. Before she left, Deanne gave Jaden the necklace she always wore and he gave her a Dark Magician Girl card he had. When he stood with Ms. Curtaincall and waved good bye to his summer friend he told himself that whenever he met Deanne again, he would make sure he spent a lot of time with her to help make up for him not being there._

_End of flashback._

Jaden then heard the door knob turn and he moved the pendant underneath the collar of his shirt. When the door opened he saw a familiar blue haired boy with an Obelisk Blue blazer and glasses pop his head through the door.

"Hey Jay, hurry up or else we'll be late for the ceremony. I just heard Crowler say that the boat was docking in about two hours so it shouldn't be too long." Jaden smiled at him and walked out the door with him.

"Thanks, Syrus. Let's get going if we don't want to be late."

"What's around your neck?" Syrus asked seeing the chain that was sticking out of Jaden's shirt. He just smiled and tucked it out of sight.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Syrus looked doubtful but followed him anyways.


	2. ShippedIn Friendship

Chapter 2: Shipped-In Friendship

"Oh, my God! It's such a beautiful view, Dee. You need to see it."

"No thank you. I think my sea sickness will actually come up if I do."

"So? Are you going to see that boy again?" Lauren slipped in slyly. Lauren was petite with brunette hair and hazel eyes full of knowledge, curiosity, mischief, and excitement. She was 16 years old and in the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Lauren! The chances of me seeing Jaden there are a million to one." Deanne cried. Deanne had gotten older since the last time her and Jaden had met. She was now 15 with the same blue eyes and brunette hair but she was taller and not as gangly. She got landed into the Slifer Red Dorm because of her low scores on the entrance exam but passing scores on the dueling.

"Well, then there's still a chance."

"Will you quit it Lauren?"

"I can't help it if you think of that boy 24/7!"

"Can I help it if I miss him?"

"Do you know why you miss him so much?"

"Don't even say it!"

"To quote Ashley Simpson: Let me hear you say L-O, L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E!"

"Lauren, me and Jaden are friends. That's how we're going to stay because we haven't seen each other since I was eight. Besides, don't you know what happens when a girl wants to get involved with a romantic relationship with a guy friend or if it's the other way around? If they don't return each others feelings, it can destroy the friendship. Jaden and I had a perfectly good friendship and I don't want to ruin that."

"Yeah, but you'll be wanting to spend more time with him, and when that happens, your feelings will keep growing stronger."

"Lauren, unlike you, I want to keep my friendship the way it is. Anyways, if he did see me, he probably wouldn't remember me. It's been seven years after all."

"It hasn't been that long." Before Deanne could reply, Lauren changed the subject, "Oh, we're here." Deanne sighed as she grabbed her bag and duel disk as she stepped off of the ship with Lauren and marveled at how large the Academy was. When she turned to Lauren, Lauren had ventured off. She searched for a little bit before Lauren came back and dragged her off somewhere.

_Rewind:_

Lauren had marveled at the size of the Academy and moved to a less crowded area to take a picture of it. She heard a gasp and turned to where it came from. She saw Jaden Yuki (Deanne had a picture of them two).

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else, someone I knew."

"Hold on for a minute." She said holding a finger up. She went back to Deanne and dragged her back to where she had seen him without saying a word of explanation to Deanne. "You mean her?"

"Jay Jay!" Deanne cried hugging him. He looked stunned and then returned the hug.

"Dee Dee!"

"Okay, I know how much you both want to be back together but we have to get ready for the ceremony."

"Does she always do that?"

"Make most stuff sound dirty? Yeah, it's a gift."

"Blame my spirits. Now, let's go!" Lauren said as she dragged Deanne into the Academy towards the stage. Jaden was about to ask what Lauren meant but decided he would ask later after the ceremony when he could introduce the others to Deanne. He sat with the other Slifer Reds and watched as the principal and Crowler made the same welcoming announcements they made every year. When Jaden's other friends saw how impatient and nervous he was acting while they were with their dorm mates, they all looked at each other with concern.

"Does anybody know what's been up with Jaden lately?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but he did act a little weird when I saw him. He was wearing something with a silver chain under his shirt, but when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing and just tucked it back under his shirt." Syrus answered.

"I'm saying that Yuki lost his mind." Chazz spoke.

"Well dudes, what I can tell you is that J-dude's been staring at that stage and hasn't taken his eyes off of it, not once." Atticus interrupted. They all went back to the ceremony. When it was finally over, everybody saw Jaden literally jump out of his seat and run into the hall. They followed him and saw him hugging some girl. There was another girl standing next to them with a smug look on her face with her arms crossed.

"Will you quit looking at us like that, Laur?"

"Like what?" Laur asked innocently.

"I guess you were right, Dee Dee." Jaden said. He turned to Lauren. "There was something I wanted to ask you about. You said to 'blame it on my spirits'. What did you mean by that?"

"I have four duel spirits, just like you have your little winged fur thing over there Yuki."

"Four? Holy shit!"

"Yeah; Amazon Archer, Dark Elf, Fire Princess, and Mystical Elf."

"Wow!" Alexis let slip. They turned to the noise and saw a whole group of people standing there.

"Oh, yeah! I meant to introduce you guys to my friends." Jaden said rubbing the back of his head. "Dee, Laur, this is Alexis Rhodes and her older brother Atticus, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hasselberry, and Blair Flannigan. Guys, this is Deanne Hailer and her cousin Lauren."

"Hi." Lauren said in the silence that followed the introductions.

"So, how do you two know Jaden?" Alexis finally asked breaking the silence.

"Jaden and I met when I was eight and went on summer vacation with my mom and dad in his neighborhood. We met each other through a friend of my parents who knew Jaden and when we met, things just clicked into place. He just met Lauren through me today after we haven't seen each other for seven years."

"Now that that's over, want to get something to eat?" Lauren asked Alexis.

"Fine by me." As they were walking away the group could hear some of their conversation before they started following. "What'd you think of the ceremony?"

"Well…the speeches were a little long but it was very nice. There doesn't seem to be very many girls here."

"There's not a lot but every now and then someone new comes along. We're starting to catch up with the number of boys, finally."

"You're in Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Yeah and so are you."

"A lot of people say the test was hard but it was super easy."

"For you maybe." Deanne said catching up with them. "I was only able to get in because of my dueling results." Jaden smiled and put a hand on Deanne's shoulder.

"There's no need to worry, Dee Dee. It's not the written results that matter; it's how well you duel. And I know it's been a while, but if I recall you were always a fantastic duelist." Jaden said with a reassuring smile. Deanne smiled back at him and looked at him. Deanne saw Lauren make a kissy-kissy face. Deanne glared at her and so did Jaden.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if she really cares about how I feel when she does that."

"You know I love you Dee."

"You have a strange way of showing it."

"If I may butt in here, but are you two always like this?" Hasselberry asked.

"Half of the time." Lauren replied.

"Yeah, we usual get along just fine and we don't have a problem with working together as partners. She's the brains behind the operation and I'm the heart."

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Jaden said.

"Don't you go saying stuff about her. Heck, you thought I was her but then you got a really good glimpse of me." Lauren commented. Deanne rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get to the hall before all the good stuff's gone." Deanne said as she walked next to Lauren. "Then afterwards we should get to our dorms and settle in."

"Well, yeah or somebody might steal our stuff."

"Well Jaden, it looks like you picked up a new comrade and a new girlfriend." They turned to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes in a white suit walk up to them.

"Hey Aster, and Deanne is not my girlfriend. She's a girl who's my friend you know how many of those I have." Jaden said as he watched Aster's gaze jolt from him to Deanne. "Aster, this is my _friend _Deanne Hailer. Deanne, this is my friend Aster Phoenix." Deanne looked at him and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Deanne said. Aster looked at her for another second and shook her hand.

"Likewise, I'm sure." he replied as he took his hand away from hers. "So what's the history between you and Jaden?"

"Could I explain while we get something to eat? Because I'm starving and I haven't had anything to eat since we left."

"That's what I've been trying to say." Lauren exclaimed exasperated before walking with Alexis towards the buffet. Deanne went off in the direction of the desserts area and Jaden was about to follow her there when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned and saw all of the guys giving him a serious look.

"So Jaden, what's the deal with you and Deanne?" Aster asked with a sly smile on his face.

"What?!?!?!" Jaden said in shock.

"Yeah, J-dude. What's the 411 on you and D-dudette?" Atticus said with a look on his face.

"I've already told you guys. Dee and I are just friends. We barely even know each other and the knowledge we have of each other is about seven years old." Jaden explained with an upset look as he tried to explain it to them again.

"Don't pretend with us, Jaden. We saw the chemistry between you two. It was clear as a crystal chandelier." Chazz said as he leaned against a table.

"Yeah Jay, it seems pretty obvious that you two have something between each other besides your friendship." Syrus replied.

"I agree with Private, Sarge. It seems a little obvious that you two have some what of a romantic relationship." Hasselberry stated.

"Why do you keep saying that? There's nothing between us!"

"I'm sure." Lauren said walking past to go get a table for her and Deanne.

"Man, L-dudette has got it right." Atticus informed.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? We are just friends! What do I have to do? Paint it on the hallway walls just for you to see it?"

"No but you could spend a night alone with her in the same room to prove that there isn't anymore than friendship." Alexis said as she sat down with a smirk on her face.

"I'll do anything but that. That would be just too awkward." Jaden said as he felt his face get redder from the anger and embarrassment that swam through him.

"What would be awkward, Jay Jay?" Deanne said as she got close to the table with a tray of different desserts on it.

"It would be awkward if you and Lauren got roomed with people you weren't, even slightly, acquainted with." Jaden said covering up his remark.

"Well, Lauren and I think that we're bunked together." Alexis commented.

"That's right." Lauren said smiling.

"Plus, I'll be fine. It never really mattered to me where I slept so long as I slept."

"Hey, that's my motto." Lauren joked making the three of them laugh while the boys looked on confused.

"I guess my sis needed females to talk to." Atticus commented to the others.

"You think so?" Syrus asked.

"Everybody needs somebody to talk to no matter who they are." Deanne said as she bit into a slice of cake.

"My sediments exactly, Dee."

"It's like I said before though, we might want to finish eating so that we can get settled in our dorms."

"I agree with Dee, so hurry up and stuff your faces so we can leave. We still need people to show us around." So when everyone finished eating, they all split into groups to show the girls around. It was a strange coincidence that it was just Jaden who would be showing Deanne around.

"So how have you been?" Deanne asked as Jaden walked her towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

"If you don't count being sent to another realm, dueling a mutant duel monster, having to go back to that world to save one of your friends, being taken over by an evil king, being rid of that king, and then dueling the spirit again before you absorb her, yeah I've been okay. A lot more happened before that but I don't really want to talk about it."

"You sure have been busy."

"What about you?"

"I've had way too many experiences too count but otherwise, I've been good. Oh, here's my room, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you." Jaden said as she softly closed the door. Then, he went to sulk in his own dorm room.

***

"Okay, we have got to find a way to hook those two up." Lauren said to Alexis who was looking at the pictures Lauren had of Deanne and Jaden. Atticus was also there but just observing.

"Tell me about it. Those two deserve each other. Atticus, you better not tell them about our plan."

"Hey, A-dude is just listening. I'm here to help you dudettes."

"Anyways, we need to have a well-developed plan for those two to realize their feelings for each other. I'm emphasizing well-developed."

"Deanne loves him, she just won't admit it, even to herself. She doesn't and I quote 'want to ruin the friendship.' You can tell just by looking at Jaden that he also loves her. He's probably just too quiet to say it." Lauren glared at Atticus.

"What'd I do?!"

"Most guys ignore girls' feelings; I just need someone to glare at." She said shrugging.

"Back to the task at hand, we know the situation, we just need to find out a way to break down that wall and get those two together."

"That's going to take a lot of work, sis."

"Well, then, let's get started." They brainstormed for a long while and then ended up falling asleep where they were; Lauren and Alexis on their beds and Atticus on the floor between the two beds.

"Eureka!" Lauren cried as she woke up in the middle of the night. She wrote down her idea so she wouldn't forget it later. Atticus awoke with a jolt scared.

"Oh, man! I'm not supposed to be in here! I've got to get out of here before one of the professors find me!"

"You're just in your sister's room, so it's not that big of a deal. Anyways, go now because everyone's probably asleep already." While all of this was going on, something else was going on between Jaden and Deanne at the same time, though it was something very different than you may think.


	3. Intertwined Dream

Chapter 3: Intertwined Dream

Both Deanne and Jaden were tossing and turning in their sleep as well as they were heavily breathing and sweating. This was because they were both having the same dream which was more then a nightmare.

_The Dream:_

_The Academy was covered with snow on the outside. But on the inside every room was covered in ice like a giant cave in the Artic. Deanne was there and she was walking with Jaden down a long hall way. _

_"Jaden, what's happened to everyone or more appropriately, what's happened to the Academy?" Deanne said as she started to shake as her face got paler and the scared tears running down her face turned into small frozen droplets the moment they graced her cheeks and eyelashes. Jaden looked at her and looked just as worried as she did as he gently removed the frozen droplets from her already pale cheek._

_"I don't know but I get the feeling that the answer might be at the end of this hallway. Make sure you stay close to me because I don't want to lose you." Jaden said as he took off his blazer and wrapped it around Deanne to give her a little more warmth. She took it and continued down the hallway with him. They soon came to a large set of doors that looked as if they were carved out of ice. "I've never seen these doors before and I know my way around the Academy." _

_"I know and I have a bad feeling about this." Jaden looked at Deanne after she said this and gave her a quick hug before shoving the doors open with her. They were shocked to find that it was a room where the starlit sky was easily seen and the ice in it sparkled like the stars themselves. That's when they saw what looked like giant ice crystals around the room but they were even more shocked to find that inside each crystal, were one of their friends. Deanne's tears started to flow once more as she wrapped her arms around Jaden and shoved her face into his chest. Jaden looked at her as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. He hugged her back and held her close until the room started to shake and she slid away from him._

_"I'm so sick of this! You never deserved her, Yuki! She never even deserved to be around your pathetic friends and her meddlesome cousin! You'll never hold her that way again and I'm going to make sure of it!" A voice yelled as the shaking got more violent. Then, the floor started to crack and Deanne tried to run towards Jaden as she tried to avoid the cracks in the floor. Jaden reached out his hand to grab hers but before they could even reach each other the floor cracked beneath Deanne and she fell through the floor with a scream echoing throughout the whole room._

_"Deanne!" Jaden yelled as he felt tears of sadness and shock fall from his eyes._

_End Dream._

Jaden and Deanne both jolted up in their rooms from their sleeps. They were both shaking as they looked at their hands and then at the wall in front of them. Deanne got out of bed, slipped on her shoes and blazer, and walked outside of the dorm building to the ground outside of it. She sat on the grass and sighed as she laid herself down and closed her eyes.

"You couldn't sleep too?" Deanne opened her eyes to see Jaden standing above her and then he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I had one heck of a dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare."

"So did I." Deanne closed her eyes and thought about what he said. Then opened them again and, with whatever courage she had, she sat up and asked him, "Did the dream have to do with me and you?"

"Actually, yeah and a long hallway with a room and a loud voice." He didn't want to give details if they had different dreams (which of course they didn't).

"Did the room and hallway happen to be covered with ice, where our friends were trapped in giant ice crystals? Did the voice happen to sound like a guy who sounded a little older and told you that you didn't deserve me, and did I happen to fall through a giant trench that formed in the ice that covered the floor?" Jaden's eyes grew wide as he realized that they both had the exact same dream. He nodded his head and watched as she held her head in one of her hands."This is so weird. I've never heard of two people having the exact same dream at the exact same time except in movies and books."

"Well, it happened to us and I'm just as weirded out as you are by this. I'm also a little scared about it too." Deanne looked at him with a confused look until he gave her a hug. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Dee. I don't want to lose you." Deanne smiled and hugged him back.

"You're important to me too, Jay. I don't want to lose you either." Jaden smiled at this and they broke apart. He looked at her a little longer and said, "You never know, it could just be a coincidence. After all, it was just one dream and it's not like it's going to happen again."

"I'm not sure but I trust you." Deanne said. Jaden smiled and she immediately felt some of her stress being relieved from her like a giant weight was being taken off her shoulders. _He always made me feel better about everything despite how bad the situation seemed. I guess Jaden's right. I don't think there's anything to worry about._ She didn't know that a ship full of late arrivals would be docking and the voice they heard in the dream would belong to one of those arrivals.


	4. Recognizing Danger

Chapter 4: Recognizing Danger

A ship is traveling along the sea towards the Academy and on the ship, a young man, who looked to be nineteen; with very pale skin, white hair, and ice gray eyes is standing on the bow with six other people. A gust of wind came up on the ship and he closed his eyes as he remembered a certain face with blue eyes and long brunette hair.

"Brede…" He opened his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face as he looked at his second in command. He was a Mexican boy with a big build, brown hair, and brown eyes who looked to be in his early twenties at the most.

"What is it, Samson?" Brede said trying his best to maintain composer.

"I bring news from the captain; we should be arriving at the Academy shortly." Samson said reveling in happiness as he watched his boss smile.

"Thank you, Samson." Brede said as he saw the rest of his team getting impatient.  
"Brede, are you 100% sure that the girl you're looking for and the boy you wish to get revenge on is at this Academy? I'm asking because if they aren't, I'm quitting to go back to beauty school." A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and German accent said as she sharpened her nails with a nail filer. She may have talked tough but when she saw his shadow come across her, she cowered in fear as her boss glared at her.

"Are you suggesting that I am wrong, Aurora?" Brede demanded as he watched her shake and quiver in fear of him.

"N…n…n…n…o, of course not, sir. I'm just trying to make sure that you are certain and confident about this." Aurora stammered as she watched him take a stand of fallen out hair off her shoulder and hold it between his fingers.

"That's right, Aurora. That is a very good answer because if there is one thing everybody knows is that they know what happens when someone says I'm wrong." After he said this, the strand of hair froze and turned to ice. When he let go of the frozen stand, it shattered to pieces on the ship's floor.

"Sir, I see the Academy." Brede turned away from the frightened German girl and faced the Academy and said, "After all these years, I'm finally going to have what belongs to me."

***

"Hey Dee, are you okay?" Lauren said as she looked at her cousin who was looking really very exhausted as she laid on the edge of the fountain outside of the Academy.

"No, I am not okay. I'm freaking exhausted. Those lessons were like pure torture."

"They weren't that bad, Dee." She said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Maybe for someone with an IQ as high as yours."

"You know you could pass these lessons too if you put some motivation into it."

"I never have the time. Plus, I had trouble getting to sleep last night."

"Why would you have trouble getting to sleep?" Lauren said as she sat next to Deanne's head on the fountain as she took another sip of her coffee.

"It's because of this nightmare I had last night and I'm not in the mood to get into details." Deanne said as she sat back up and turned towards Lauren. "But you want to know the real kicker? Jaden and I had the exact same dream last night down to the last detail."

"Coincidence? I think not."

"I think all that caffeine has gone to your head."

"Can you not tell that boy has the hots for you? And keep talking that way, you won't get the money from me for your dose of caffeine: double chocolate chip frappachino."

"Two things; one: Jaden does not have the hots for me, two: do NOT cut me off!"

"Yes he does and I wouldn't dream of it." Lauren said with a smirk as she held out the money to Deanne.

"Sometimes I wish I had the courage and guts to hit you over the head with a metal plate." Deanne said as she took the money from Lauren and went back into the school.

"You say that but I know you don't mean it." Lauren yelled before the door closed behind Deanne. "Yeah, I love you too, cuz." She muttered sarcastically. Once Deanne was inside the Academy, she muttered in gibberish out of frustration and anger as she went to the lunch room to get her drink. She got into the lunch room when she heard Jaden call her name. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jaden. I'm extremely happy to say that you just made my day a little brighter." Deanne said as Jaden came up to her and walked with her to the line.

"I'm happy about that but I don't understand why you wouldn't be having a good day."

"Lauren's got me irritated and I'm on the verge of losing my patience because of her."

"I can't really stand her either but the Rhodes siblings seem to be able to." He said glancing their way.

"I'm thinking it's because they all have an equal amount of intelligence no matter how much Alexis denies that her brother has any gray matter in his head." Deanne got her frappachino and gave it to Jaden to try it too. "Well, what do think?"

"I don't like to drink coffee very much but this is pretty good." Jaden said as he took another sip.

"Yeah, it's the only coffee drink that I'll get so I order it all the time. I'm starting to think that since it has chocolate in it, it's the only drink I'll tolerate that contains coffee." Deanne said with a smile as she took her drink back and she and Jaden continued to talk about different things with Lauren, Alexis, and Atticus watching them.

"They look so wonderful together. I still can't believe that they both deny that they both have feelings for the other." Alexis said as she put her chin in her hand.

"I agree." Lauren said sighing. Then Chazz, Syrus, Hasselberry, Blair, and Aster came up to them.

"We heard that you guys have a plan for bringing Jaden and Deanne together." Blair said as she sat next to Lauren.

"How did you guys..." Then she and Alexis turned towards Atticus as they crossed their arms over their chests. "Atticus, is there something you need to tell us?"

"Dudettes, chill, the dudes…" Atticus received a glare from Blair. "And dudette agreed to help us."

"First phase was to get them to spend more time together which I chased her in here by her daily dose of caffeine." Lauren said with satisfaction.

"What's phase two?" Hasselberry asked in a hushed military-like tone.

"Desert them at the Academy carnival." Alexis said with a smug grin. Then they saw Crowler walk up to them and say, "We have some late arrivals to the school and I want all of you to show them around if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, we'll show them the weak construction." Lauren said leaning back.

"I didn't like you when you arrived, I didn't like you when I dueled you, and I still don't like you."

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, honey." She said exaggerated dragging out the honey.

"If you weren't a girl and my student I'd give you a piece of my mind."

"And I'd take it but that would leave you with none to spare." She shouted as he walked away. They saw him walk up to a group of people who looked a little out of the ordinary.

"Is it just me or do those guys look like they came from the circus?" Chazz said in a snobbish voice.

"Just you." Lauren and Alexis said at the same time before giggling. They saw Crowler point towards them and as he left the group of new arrivals walked up to them. When they came up to them, Lauren saw the one with white hair and a shiver instantly went up her spine.

"You cold?" he asked unemotionally.

"No, I just got electrocuted."

"There isn't any need to get testy after all I haven't introduced you to me and my friends. I'm Brede Icemen. This is Samson Boulder and his girlfriend, Delilah Jinx." He said pointing to the Mexican boy with a Mexican girl in her late teens holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. "This is Annie Band and her twin sister, Anita Band." He motioned to two teenaged Scottish girls who looked exactly alike except one girl had copper red hair and the other had strawberry blond hair. "This little duckling is my cousin, Flora Trapper and she's our youngest at fourteen years." He said this as he patted the head of a girl with black hair and blue eyes who only reached a few inches under his shoulder. "Last but not least this so-called beauty queen is Aurora Lighter." He finally said as he motioned to the German girl who was reapplying her lipstick. Just then everyone heard Deanne's voice sound from behind them. They looked and saw Deanne and Jaden walking up to them.

"Hey, guys. Who are these people?" Jaden said as they both stopped and looked at the new arrivals. Deanne was as curious as he was until she was able to recognize one of them. She felt like she was going to drop her cappuccino as Brede smiled at her and walked up to her.

"Hello my pretty one and who might you be?" he asked her.

_That's the same voice from the dream! _Deanne and Jaden both thought alarmingly.

"My name is Deanne. Deanne Marie Hailer." Deanne watched in unnoticeable horror as his smile grew bigger.

"Well then, Achante cheri." He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Deanne felt a serious shiver go up her spine as everyone watched in shock as he pulled away and threw Jaden a dangerous glare who threw another one back to make eye contact. "I wish we could stay longer but we have some business to attend to with the teachers so we'll see all of you around, especially you my lovely Deanne." He said as he walked away with the others but not before throwing a smile over his shoulder at her. Once they were gone they looked at Deanne and saw her sitting on the bench and shaking a little.

"Dee, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Alexis said she looked at her as worried as everyone else had.

"I know that guy."

"What? What do you mean you know him?" Jaden said as he sat next to her and looked at her.

"It's a long story." Deanne said as she laid her head on the table in her arms.

"Then all you have to do is give us the story in a nutshell." Syrus said as everyone in the group directed their attention towards her.

"Well, it all started a week before I meet Jaden. Every year a carnival comes to our town to celebrate the beginning of summer and my family and I attended the carnival. I asked my parents if I could go to the fortune telling tent and they said yes. I went in and was greeted by a beautiful woman who smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from her. She asked me how I wanted my fortune told and I told her that I wanted my palm read. She gently took my hand and went along the lines on my palm.

She said I would have a long life and I would become very successful in life with my art since I always wanted to be an artist, but when she reached my love line she froze and got this look on her face. I asked her if she was okay and she snapped out of her trance. She gave me a nervous smile and told me the reason why she froze. She said that there would be two boys in my life soon. One boy would be destined to love and care for me in the future for the rest of my life and the other boy would instantly fall in love with me the moment I'd meet him and as he would get older that love would morph into an obsession so great that he would destroy anyone, even me, to have me. I slowly took my hand away, told her thank you, and left without another word. I decided to shove her words to the back of my mind so I could enjoy myself.

We were about to leave for home when I saw that the cat doll my dad got me was missing and we went to look for it. I was about to give up hope when someone asked me if something was mine. I looked and saw a boy who looked four years older than me with white hair, pale skin, and gray eyes holding my doll out to me. I took it and thanked him but before I got a chance to leave, he took my hand and kissed my cheek. I felt a shiver go up my back and stood there until I heard my dad call my name. I thanked him again and said good bye. I heard him say good bye while I was leaving and when I looked over my shoulder at him he gave me this smile that made me feel sick." They all saw Deanne sit back up and lift her knees to her chest. She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. "I didn't like how he acted towards me and when he kissed me and took my hand it was like I was being touched by a…"

"By a what, Dee?" Blair said as she put a hand on Deanne's shoulder to try and comfort her. She looked at everyone and finally said,"…a corpse." She watched as everyone froze at what she said.

"He felt like he was stuck in a cave in the Artic and left for dead but was found a week later. I didn't like the feeling I got from him and the fortune teller's words kept coming back to my mind. I was scared but I wouldn't let that stop me from enjoying my life so I went on living it and the fortune didn't bother me anymore. That is until now." Everyone was silent until Lauren said, "I remember that summer. That is pretty creepy but Deanne, are you sure he's the same guy?"

"Lauren, even though he's pretending he doesn't know me and he looks older, I know it's him. I just know it." Deanne said as she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Jaden replaced Blair's hand with his on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Dee. That just means we'll have to be extra careful around them." Deanne finally let a smile come on her face and touched his hand.

"Thanks, Jaden. You were always able to make me feel better somehow." Deanne said before she surprised everyone including him by kissing his cheek. When she realized what she did she covered her mouth and blushed. "I have to get back to my room." Deanne got up and went back to her dorm. Jaden was stunned the whole time until he looked and saw that everyone had satisfied smirks on their faces along with We-told-you-so looks. Jaden got up, glared at them, and said, "That still doesn't mean a thing." He walked away and as he reached the door he heard Aster say, "We'll see if it doesn't mean anything when we catch you two in a full lip lock." Jaden growled and just kept walking down the hall and kept his eyes closed with an aggravated look on his face while he just kept walking. Then he felt something push against his leg and when he opened his eyes, he smiled to see Professor Banner's cat, Pharaoh, rubbing against his leg to get his attention. (_**Dee Bunny:**_ May everyone please remember that in the second or third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Banner had two souls inside of him and after he died his good soul went inside his cat. His soul is able to communicate with Jaden and the others at times.)

"Hey, Pharaoh and hello to you too, Professor Banner." Jaden said as he bent down and scratched under the cat's chin. Pharaoh meowed and Banner's soul said _Hello Jaden, it's good to know that you finally noticed us._

"Sorry Professor, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Jaden said as he started walking again with Pharaoh/Banner walking next to him.

_Does one of the things on your mind happen to be that young lady friend of yours?_

"How did you hear about Deanne?!?" Jaden said in surprise.

_What can I say? News travels fast. Plus, I was always one for good gossip that involved any of my students_

"Then you and Deanne's cousin, Lauren, would get along just fine." Jaden said as he walked outside with Banner still walking next to him. Jaden sat on the edge of the fountain and Pharaoh jumped up on the edge next to him.

_Jaden, I hope you know that if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always going to be free enough to talk to._

"Is there a chance that you're free right now, Professor?"

_You may tell me as much as you think is necessary to tell me._

"Thank you, Professor." Jaden said as he took in a deep breath and exhaled. "You see, I met Deanne when I was ten and she was just eight. We struck up a fast friendship and I valued it and I still value it. Now, after seven years, I finally see her again and I want to make up for lost time by spending more time with her to catch up with things but everyone just assumes that we make a perfect couple. I keep denying that there's any chemistry between me and her but now I'm not so sure. What do you think?"

_I believe you two youngsters do look good together and you seem to get along a little further than just friendly._

"Professor…"

_Don't blame me! You asked me for my opinion and I gave it to you._

"I know and I regret it. I was just hoping for a little advice to get through this."

_Tell her how you feel. The worst you could do is not tell her._

"Not now though. I might scare her and that would ruin our friendship. Plus, she had this whole situation with a carnival…"

_And she got her palm read by a true-blooded gypsy. I've heard this story._

"How did you find out…"

_Didn't I tell you? News travels fast!_

"Then, I guess you know about the two boys, one to love her, and one to even have to destroy her to try to earn her love?"

_But of course. I even know the loving and caring boy personally._

"Professor, how many times are you going to slip in the type of relationship I have with Deanne?"

_Isn't this whole conversation about the relationship between you two?_

"Not necessarily. I changed it to the carnival story."

_Another one is coming up. _He didn't tell Jaden that he knew that the rest of his friends would desert him and Deanne so they could be alone.

"Yeah, I know about the next school carnival."

_It's another lovey-dovey carnival just to warn you._

"Thanks for the warning. How…"

_I'm still your professor. I know what's happening in the teacher's lounge. I hear all the latest news from other professors._

"You sneaky…"

_Cat?_

"Not what I had in mind but it'll do."

_I also know more about those new students and why Deanne saw that white-haired boy at the carnival she went to when she was young._

"What do you know about them?" Jaden said with his attention fully caught.

_The white-haired boy and his friends were all members of a carnival side show. Plus, to top it off, it was the side show that belonged to the carnival Deanne went to._

"Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

_It's bad because I know that their powers are real and they are all very potentially dangerous people. The large Mexican boy was Samson Boulder or as he's better known as Samson the Strong Man. This is because he's so strong that he could probably both lift the entire building of Fort Knocks and snap a grown man in two. His girlfriend is Delilah Jinx, a.k.a Bad Luck Delilah because she can make anyone she wants to suffer something bad and how bad it is depends on how much someone makes her feel bad. The worse she is able to do is kill anyone she wants and make it seem like it's pure coincidence that she was there at the time. The twins, Annie and Anita Band, were better known as the Rubber Band Sisters because they are contortionists and can get past any sort of security system in the world that would make them very skilled at getting into any place they wish. The youngest member is Flora Trapper or, as she's better known, the Human Venus Fly Trap and because she can grow Venus Fly Traps from her hands she can eat anything as small as a fly to something as big as an elephant. The blond- haired German girl is Aurora Lighter or Aurora the Human Glow Worm. She can create a light so brilliant by emanating it from her body, that she can cause anyone, no matter who they are, to go permanently blind._

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said these people were dangerous." Jaden said with a concerned look on his face.

_But the most dangerous one is the white- haired boy, Brede Icemen, to be exact and he was known as the Artic Phantom Prince. This was not only because of his appearance but also because with a mere thought, he could turn anyone or anything he wanted into ice and he could cause anyone to be trapped inside ice so they could never escape. He was born with a mental condition which made him seem like a normal person but if he were ever to fall in love with someone, he would permanently fixate on them and would be so obsessed with them, that he would even destroy the very person he loved to get what he wanted, them._

Jaden's eyes went wide in shock and horror when Banner said this and he knew exactly what to ask. He asked, "Does that mean he would even…"

_Yes, Jaden. I'm afraid that he would even threaten or kill Deanne just to have her be with him and he would even kill anyone who he views is in the way of letting him have her. Even the people she loves and cares for the most. _Banner watched as Jaden didn't say anything else but looked like he was going to cry. Before he could Banner added, _But this gives you all the more reason to allow you to protect, love, and care for her. You're one of the only people who can keep him from harming her. But more importantly, you're the only person who can love her with all the purity it takes to truly love someone._

"Even at the worst possible moment, you have to bring that up." Jaden said shaking his head.

_I thought it would help brighten the situation a little bit._ Jaden looked at him/Pharaoh and gave a sincere smile and scratched the top of his head.

"Hey, Jaden." Jaden looked and saw Deanne walking towards him with a nervous smile on her face. "Is the other seat taken? Because I don't want to kick out your professor." Jaden eyes went wide and Banner's soul was speechless. Deanne sat down next to Jaden and said, "What did you think? That you and Lauren were the only people who can communicate with spirits?"

"No, in fact, I know about three or four other people who can communicate with duel spirits." Jaden said as he felt his face turn a little red. Then suddenly he saw a familiar duel monster standing behind Deanne. It was Dark Magician Girl and she was smiling at the both of them. "Deanne, your duel spirit is Dark Magician Girl?" Deanne smiled and looked at her duel spirit who nodded towards Jaden with a smile herself.

"Yes, she is. She came here to see you during your first year at the Academy when she was able to come to life."

_I also came that day to check up on you for Deanne. She missed you greatly._

"I never really thought that Dark Magician Girl would be your duel spirit." Jaden said surprised.

_You of all people should know that the duel spirits choose the person they bond with. _Banner/Pharaoh scolded.

"Yeah, I also have a cat." She added. "I don't know why but I subconsciously called her Gypsy."

_Gypsy? Really? What does she happen to look like? _Banner asked with his curiosity getting the better of him.

"She's a gray Tabby cat. She convinced me to get her a little bandana and pierce her ears with a pair of hoop earrings."

"You actually pierced your cat's ears?"

"She's got claws and is good at a cat fight. I'm not getting scratched up. Plus, I showed her a book about Ancient Egypt and she saw that the cats wore earrings and they looked all high and mighty. She thought she deserved to wear a pair." She said shrugging.

"You never told me you could communicate with spirits nor did you ever tell me that you could communicate with cats."

"Like I said, a lot of stuff has happened to me."

"You see? Now that's why we need to catch up." Jaden said shaking his head. Deanne laughed and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.


	5. Cat Chat

Chapter 5: Cat Chat

A slim grey tabby with a pair of small hoop earrings and a bright red bandana stared out into the setting sun as she sat on the roof of the Academy. She closed her sapphire blue eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them once more to look at the presence coming from behind her.

_Hello professor, _she whispered towards the pudgy golden furred tabby that was headed her way.

_So you saw me coming, _Banner pointed out as Pharaoh sat beside Gypsy.

_But of course, _Gypsy responded as she stared back into the sunset,_ everyday I stare into the sun. When it first rises into the sky, I see what has already happened. When it reaches its highest point, I see what is currently happening. Finally, as it sets I see what is to come in the days yet to happen._

_Do you usually speak in riddles? _Banner asked in deep amusement and curiosity.

_Mystery and riddles are my life and my religion, professor. I could no more live without them than a person could have their heart removed and continue to live. We gypsies are more alluring that way._

_You gypsies always did have a unique code of group and self honor. What is your reason for being here with Deanne? _Gypsy looked at him and sighed before she turned back toward the setting sun.

_I am here to help make sure that her future is secure. Everyday in the setting sun I see either one of two futures for her. One of happiness and one of complete darkness. I, of course, wish for the best future for her but we gypsies know that the future is always changing. It always depends on the paths the person takes that lead them to the future they are meant to receive. The fact that Jaden has yet to reveal how he feels about her is a very big influence on the paths she'll take._

_How will it influence her future if Jaden does finally confess his feelings for her?_

_If he does, all of the weight of the pressure of feeling more towards Jaden will be released from her shoulders and she'll reveal how she feels for him back. When that happens, she will have already chosen the path to a brighter future._

_I see your point,, _Banner answered thoughtfully, _but they're both not willing to tell each other how they feel yet._

_I know, and that's what concerns me. How will they reach the destiny they are meant to have with each other when they are both unaware of the others feelings?_

_I'm concerned as well as you are. I want Jaden and Deanne to be happy as well._

_We could help that girl with her plans to bring them together. At least there is someone who is taking decisive action._

_You mean Lauren, Deanne's cousin?_

_Yes, if we influence the events enough it could possibly make them want to express how they feel and eventually have them together._

_It's worth a try. They need to do it soon or some sort of disaster will strike._

_Here's to hoping this plan will work and that we'll not cause any problems along the way, _Gypsy said as she entwined her tail with Pharaoh's and gave it a good shake.

_Quite right. I also want to say here's to Deanne and Jaden future together, that it will always be bright._

_I hope this works._

_You and me both, sister._

**A/N: Hope you like the kitty kats' talk, and yes I know that's not the way to spell cats. Go ahead and review what you thought of the Cat Chat! R&R!**


End file.
